Talk:Upcoming ERB suggestions/@comment-70.252.132.168-20131111230344
RE-DONE My version of the list: *Charles Darwin vs Ash Ketchum (masters of evolution) *Walt Disney vs Seth MacFarlane (cartoonists) *Sheldon Cooper vs Bill Nye (fan-favorite television scientists) *Leonardo da Vinci vs Leonardo the Turtle (or Leonardo DiCaprio) (Leonardos) *Superman vs Goku (super-powered heroes) *Harry Houdini vs Harry Potter (magicians named "Harry") *Neil Armstrong vs Buzz Lightyear (or Fox McCloud) (space explorers) *PSY vs Kim Jong Un (North Korean vs South Korean) *LMFAO vs The Blues Brothers (musical duos) *George Washington vs Captain America (patriotic American heroes, first president vs first Avenger) *Freddy Krueger vs Jack the Ripper (killers) *Percy Jackson vs Aquaman (heroes with water powers) *Indiana Jones vs Lara Croft (archaeological tomb raiders) *Bear Grylls vs Teddy Roosevelt (or Steve Irwin) (wilderness-themed reality show hosts, or Teddy vs Bear) *Rick Astley vs Eduard Khil (trolling viral singers) *Milton Hershey vs Willy Wonka (chocolate makers) *Simon Cowell vs Gordon Ramsay (or Usher Raymond) (mentors of young, hated pop singers who have been criticized for bringing them into the music business, or critical British judges) *Mark Zuckerberg vs Alexander Graham Bell (creators of forms of communication) *Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde vs Bruce Banner/The Hulk (doctors who can turn into a dangerous form) *Sigmund Freud vs Dr. Phil (psychologists) *Socrates vs Yoda (old wise men) *Ronald McDonald vs Colonel Sanders (famous fast food-branch icons) *The Joker vs Pennywise (creepy clowns) *Greg Heffley vs Anne Frank (diary-writing teenagers) *John F. Kennedy vs Julius Caesar (assassinated leaders) *George Lucas vs Steven Spielberg (movie directors) *Franklin D. Roosevelt vs Professor X (leaders/geniuses in wheelchairs) *The Flash vs Sonic the Hedgehog (fast guys) *Spider-Man vs Tarzan (famous swinging heroes) *Gene Simmons vs Elton John (extravagantly-dressed singers) *Ebenezer Scrooge vs The Grinch (famous book/movie characters who hated Christmas, and realized the true meaning towards the end) *Karl Benz vs Henry Ford (automobile inventors) *Mark Twain (or Tupac Shakur) vs Eminem (a rapper who has never said the N word in any of his songs vs an author who has said it 119 times in one of his books, or kings of rap) *Bob Marley vs Robert E. Lee (peace vs war) *Ray Charles vs Louis Armstrong (legendary Jazz musicians) *Jack Sparrow vs Ferdinand Magellan (sailors) *Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted (traveling duos) *Leif Ericson vs Marco Polo (or Amelia Earhart) (first man to cross the Atlantic vs first woman to cross the Atlantic, or historical sailors who traveled to unfamiliar lands, then wrote about it) *Ozzy Osbourne vs Vlad the Impaler (Princes of Darkness) *Steve Urkel vs Fonzie (Fan favorite sitcom characters) *Robin Hood vs Zorro (men who stole from rich people to help the less fortunate) *Tony Stark vs Margaret Thatcher (or Samus Aran) (Iron Man vs Iron Lady, or heroes in metal suits) *Jackie Chan vs John Cena (fighters with the initials of 'J.C.') *Slender Man vs Jason Voorhees (ghastly murderers who kill their victims in the woodlands) *"Weird Al" Yankovic vs Pee-wee Herman (crazy, spontaneous, childish adults) *The Sprouse Twins vs The Olsen Twins (twin-sibling actors) *Mary Poppins vs Jo Frost (nannies) *Will Smith (or Rod Serling) vs Morgan Freeman (Famous black actors, or famous narrators) *Whitney Houston vs Nicki Minaj (famous, female black singers) *Carl Sagan vs Galileo Galilei (astronomers)